


Overcoming Fear

by Crashing_the_Mode



Category: Free!
Genre: Friendship, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7002835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashing_the_Mode/pseuds/Crashing_the_Mode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is having a hard time putting the past behind him. Haru helps him find the way to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overcoming Fear

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 3 years ago for a creative writing assignment. This was the first fic I ever wrote :P

I can feel myself submerged in the ocean, and hear the waves crashing above my head. My lungs are burning from the lack of oxygen and my heart rate is picking up from my rising panic. I can't make my way up for air and I'm losing consciousness.

I bolt upright in bed, drenched in sweat, gasping for air.

"Makoto?" Haru whispers beside me. "Was it about the ocean again?"

Haru has been my best friend since we were in kindergarten. He knows better than anyone about my fear of the ocean. It was when we were ten that I lost a friend to the untamable force, and he knows that the nightmares haven't stopped since.

Haru face is expressionless as always however his eyes betray him. I can tell he’s worried and that all he wants is for my pain to disappear.

Not trusting in my voice, I nod and bury my face in his neck. I want to tell him about it. How I was drowning, being thrown around just beneath the surface. I want to tell him but the words won't come. Instead my eyes start to burn as tears roll down my face.

Haru places one hand in my hair, as the other rubs circles into my back. My arms snake their way around Haru's smaller torso and pull him closer.

I’ve lost track of how long I’ve being sitting here, crying in Haru's arms. The sobs have subsided but some tears continued to fall. My body feels heavy as I drift back into unconsciousness.

As I begin to awaken, I feel only cold sheets where Haru's warm body had been. I breathe a sigh as I get out of his bed, knowing he is in the tub. I throw on some clothes and head towards the bathroom.

"Haru I'm coming in." As I enter Haru looks up from the water.

I wet a cloth in the sink and bring it to my face to wipe away the dried tears. Feeling refreshed, I drop the cloth and turn back to Haru. "It's time to get out, we're going to be late for practice." He sighs excepting my outstretched hand and I chuckle as I glance down to find Haru in his bathing suit.

I leave the bathroom to grab both mine and Haru's bags from his bedroom. As I near the front door, I spot Haru in the kitchen, still in his dripping bathing suit with an apron now overtop and the smell of mackerel filling the house.

I send him to get changed, and pack up his breakfast before I push him out the door and we make our way down to the train station, hoping we’ll be able to make it in time.

As we approach the station with only a minute till the next train, I can see Rei and Nagisa sitting on the bench talking.

"Good morning." I say to the two second years.

"Good morning Makoto Senpai! Haruka Senpai!" Rei excitedly replies unconsciously straightening himself and Nagisa’s chattering is drowned out by the incoming train. Unsurprisingly, the train is nearly empty due to the early hour and Nagisa plops himself down into the nearest seat. Groaning, he rests his head on Rei’s shoulder, falling asleep almost immediately and we make our way toward the school in relative silence.

We walk into the clubroom to find Gou waiting for us with a clipboard in her hand, reading over each of our times.

“Sorry we’re late Gou-chan, we’ll hurry and get changed.” I tell her leading the other boys into the locker room.

I listen to Nagisa and Rei bickering behind me about speedo’s as I put on my swimsuit. I can’t help but chuckle over the ridiculousness of their argument.

“You’re still acting strange Makoto.” Haru isn’t looking at me, busy changing for practice. “Are you going to be okay for the relay tomorrow?”

“I’ll be fine Haru. I want to swim with you tomorrow and every day after that.” His eyes meet mine and they are shining with utter happiness. “Now let’s go practice our exchange so we can win tomorrow and move on to Nationals.” I turn to leave the locker room stopping to tell Nagisa and Rei to stop talking and to get in the pool.

Before I can walk out of the room Haru grabs my hand “I don’t want you to give up something you love because you’re scared. I just want you to enjoy yourself again.” I am so surprised by Haru’s words. He never outwardly expresses himself like this. I nod and he lets go of my hand and walks out of the room, leaving me with my thoughts.

Practice went by smoothly, our exchanges are the best they have ever been, and I know that we’re ready for tomorrow.

As I sleep, thoughts of the relay intrude my dreams. I see three boys standing beside me, Haru, Nagisa and our childhood friend Rin. Each of us are wearing tracksuits and I read Japan written across the Back. We are standing in front of a pool. All of a sudden the dream shifts. I’m in the pool, holding two bars, facing the wall. I hear the fake gun shot and I take off swimming. I reach the far wall, turn and swim as fast as I possibly can. As my hand touches the wall, I watch Nagisa launch himself off the starter block and the dream shifts again. The three boys are around me, with enormous smiles on their faces. I glance at the scoreboard, we came first. A massive gold medal is being placed around my neck, and I watch Rin and Haru embracing. My smile melts away as my dream shifts once again. This time the water isn’t smooth, it’s angry and once again I find that I can’t breathe. I wake up with fresh tears soaking my pillow, and no Haru to help calm me down.

Everyday Rin gives everything he has in hopes of achieving his dream of being an Olympian, Haru dreams of swimming with his friends in a relay and I, like my Haru, want to swim with my friends, however my fear of drowning has left me reluctant to do so. Haru’s earlier words run through my head. I’ve let my fears hold me back, but it’s time for me to move on. I don’t want to be scared anymore.

The next day at the relay, I have no second thoughts about getting into the pool. I feel Haru’s eyes on me so as I get in and take my position. I give Haru a smile to let him know I’m okay. Taking a deep breath, I focus my thoughts on Haru.

I give everything I have with each stroke I take, and before I know it my hands are touching the wall of the pool and Nagisa is diving over top of me. A perfect exchange, just like we practiced.  I take Haru’s hand, and pull myself out of the water. Grabbing a towel, I dry off my hair. Before I know it, Nagisa is standing beside me, cheering as Rei makes his way towards us. I note that his butterfly is looking good today, fantastic really, but I can’t take my eyes off of Haru getting himself ready. His takeoff was perfect and Rin soon followed him into the pool, this was going to be a close race.

With only 10 meters to go, they are neck and neck. My heart rate is picking up from the excitement and nerves alike. “Go Haru-!” Embarrassed by the crack in my voice I cover my mouth and watch as Haru is able to pull ahead by a mere foot.

I pull Haru out of the water and in for a hug, immediately followed by Nagisa, Rei and Gou.

“Thank you so much Haru! I’m not scared anymore and now I get to swim with you even more.” I am at a loss for words, I am feeling so much joy at this moment I don’t know how to express myself. Haru knows this, so he just lets me continue to cry.     I may still fear the ocean because it is an untamable force, but I won’t let it control me any longer. Too long have I let my fear keep me from enjoying myself, now I need to make up for lost time.

“Haru.” I sniffle. “Can we go to beach tomorrow?”

  



End file.
